Mattie and Jon
by scottiedog
Summary: A relationship develops between two friends.


**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or NCIS or Stargate SG1. They belong to DPB, Donald P. Bellasrio Productions, CBS, etc., Gekko Productions, MGM, Sci-Fi, Showtime, etc. Using them to play with and will put them back after I'm done.**

**Author: Scottidog/Deborah Brady; 2009**

**AU: Kelly is alive in this story, it's only her and Gibbs. As far as Luke Pendry goes, he is about the same age as Mattie. Mattie never had her accident with the plane. Luke and Mattie are in their plebe year at the Naval Academy, while Kelly and Jon are second class midshipman at the Naval Academy. Luke being in the Academy will be explained as we go on with the story.**

**This is set at the end of Season Two of NCIS and continuing.**

**Thank you Janlaw for the info on freshman through seniors at the Naval Academy you have helped a bundle.**

**---------------**

**Chapter One**

Mattie walked down the courtyard of the Naval Academy to have lunch with her friends when she heard a noise to her right and glanced in that direction. What she saw made her heart quench. There sitting on a half moon bench was a girl with chestnut hair, slender shoulders, even though sitting, Mattie could tell that the girl would be about five-nine. Mattie could also see that the girl wore a uniform much like her own and that she was a second class midshipman.

As Mattie approached her, she noticed her friends were coming as well to find out what had her side tracked. Once Mattie reached the girl she noticed that she was crying. She cautiously sat beside her waiting for the tears to subside. When she knew that the girl had calmed down, Mattie put a hand on her arm and asked, "What's wrong?"

Clutching the phone in her hand like a life line, Kelly looked at Mattie for the first time, "My father just informed me that one of his team was shot and didn't make it."

Mattie was confused but continued with concern in her voice, "Were you two close?"

Kelly smiled for the first time, "Yes, she was like a big sister to me. She tried to help keep my dad in line but to no avail. The only one who could come close is Ducky."

Mattie smiled in return, knowing full well it took a Marine to come close in controlling a Marine was a Marine. She looked up to see her friends had arrived and introduced them both, "I'd like you to meet two of my friends. Luke Pendry and Jon O'Neill, and I'm Mattie Rabb."

Kelly looked at Mattie with an eye of an investigator, "Captain Rabb's daughter?"

"Adopted but yes."

"Cool," Kelly said with a wide smile. She heard the roar of a black Dodge Charger* and knew from the sound that McGee was driving and was coming up the lane, then stopped right in front of Kelly, "there's my ride. I'm going to Indiana for the funeral, so I'll see you….." before she finished her sentence her back touched the ground where someone had tackled her and covered her body with his own.

Jon O'Neill senses were on high alert. He knew who Kelly was and knew that there was a sniper after her family. Contacting the 'Old' Man after seeing her on campus confirmed his suspicions. He sensed the sniper even before he pulled the trigger and tackled Kelly to the ground.

Mattie was lying on her back with Luke Pendry on top of her, when she went to move Luke off her body she felt something warm and sticky on her hand. She moved her head to the NCIS agent who was crouched down next to Kelly and Jon.

"Are you alright?" McGee asked with concern in his voice for the four young people.

"Yes I am but it seems my friend is hurt," Mattie said as she lifted her hand up for McGee to see.

Jon looked over at Luke while Mattie and the agent were talking and closed his eyes with dread. If he didn't get Luke to a hospital soon his flying days would be over, unless…..

---------------------

**NCIS Headquarters**

Gibbs was down in Abby's lab and Probie was off at the Naval Academy picking up Kelly. Tony had a feeling it was going to get a lot worse before it got better. He knew they were all leaving for Indiana the next day, so he plopped down and started on his dreaded paper work.

As Gibbs finished talking with Ziva in Abby's lab, his cell phone rang, "Gibbs"

"Boss, he did what you thought he would do."

Gibbs showed fear and determination, as he looked at Ziva who was listening to his conversation, "How's Kelly, McGee?"

"Fine. I was half way around the car when he fired. Midshipman second class Jon O'Neil tackled her to the ground."

Gibbs let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Who else is with you?"

"Midshipman's Mattie Rabb and Luke Pendry."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Midshipman Luke Pendry."

Gibbs closed his eyes. He liked the kid because he wasn't intimidated by his interrogation of him when he met Kelly's friends for the first time, "I am going to grab Ducky…." when he heard someone yell in the back ground, "Doggone it Thor."

"McGee, you still there? McGee!" Gibbs sighed and shut off his cell phone. He leaned up against Abby's computer and closed his eyes. This is one conversation he DIDN'T want to have with Rabb. He then lifted his head toward Ziva, "Your brother just shot at my daughter and her friends. After I make this phone call meet me at my house."

Ziva nodded. She knew if Ari had gone rogue that he needed to be dealt with and that was the hard part. Knowing that you would be killing your own brother.

**Chapter Two**

Leaning in his office chair in JAG Headquarters, Harm had a lot of thinking to do over the next few weeks. One of them being where to live. He knew that Mattie and him could no longer live in the cottage that they had. So his conclusion in his mind was to find a house big enough for the both of them. Ham smiled, knowing Mattie, she'll want to have a couple extra bedrooms for friends and maybe family.

Harm blew out a breath of frustration of the thoughts swirling his mind. He sat up to start finishing his closing argument that he was working on or it was never going to get done. He knew he had to think about the other concern he had when he left for the day. Just then his phone rang, he looked at his watch and wondered who could that be this late in the day.

"Rabb"

"_Gibbs"_

Harm tensed and braced himself for what the Special Agent had to say because of past experience it was never good news, "What can I do for you Special Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs understood why the Commander was tense. He would be too if the things that happened to Rabb happened to him as well. He let out a breath and knew that getting to the point would be good for both of them, "_Have you heard about the sniper that has been here in DC?"_

"Vaguely. Scuttlebutt is running rapid about a sniper killing of an NCIS agent, why?"

"_Scuttlebutt is true."_

That made Harm set up straighter, "Who?"

"_Special Agent Caitlin Todd"_

Harm put his head down and closed his eyes. It was never a good thing to lose any one in your chain of command nor a colleague, "I'm sorry Gibbs"

Gibbs knew it was heartfelt and among a friend, _"Thanks,_" He took another breath, _"He went after Kelly today at the Academy."_

"Is she okay?" Harm asked his voice filled with concern.

"_Yes she is. Midshipman O'Neill tackled her to the ground before she was hit. Luke and Mattie were with her when it happened."_

Harm tensed even further with frustration, not with Gibbs, but with the sniper going after his daughter, "Is she alright?"

"_Yes but Luke Pendry is not."_

"How bad?"

"_I don't know which is frustrating because my gut is telling me that O'Neill has friends in high places because he something about Thor when I was talking to McGee on the cell."_

Harm was on high alert. For one something was going down that he maybe aware of and the other was Mac leaning against his door jam cocking a eyebrow at him to find out what was going on, "I'll make some calls and back with you."

"_Appreciate it Commander."_

Harm heard the dial tone before he even put it the receiver back in place. He then looked up at Mac with answers in his eyes but knew that he needed to give them to her but just not yet. He motioned for her to come in and sit down while he made his call to Major General Jack O'Neill at the Pentagon.

**Chapter Three**

General Jack O'Neill sat at his desk looking over the paperwork that was sent over from the SGC. He growled in frustration. He needed a break. He knew that paperwork was going to kill him one day but he didn't want it to be today. So he stood from his desk and headed to his favorite spot in his office. His bookcase. It was loaded down with books that he had studied to get his doctorate. Jack smiled, if Space Monkey knew that he had a doctorate in all things anthropology and engineering he would never hear the end of it. He looked down at his wedding ring. Jack knew that Sam had guessed when they were at the cabin when he had figured out to fix his own toaster when it was broke because she had walked in seeing him fixing the thing. Jack chuckled to himself and shook his head as he walked back to his desk. As he sat down his phone buzzed. He hoped it wasn't the pencil pushers again.

"O'Neill"

"General, there is a Commander Rabb on the line for you. He says it has something to do with Jon."

Jack set up straighter at the mention of Jon, "Patch him through," he heard a few clicks of it being patched through, "Commander Rabb what can I do for you this fine day?" he had a hard time not letting his sarcasm seep through.

"General, Jon stopped an attempt on Kelly Gibbs life today at the Naval Academy."

Jack raised his eyebrows at this and his eyes grew a darker shade, "When was this?"

"At their lunch break," Harm replied as he preceded to tell him of the events that transpired during his conversation with Gibbs.

"Who?" Jack said with as much steel in voice.

"Ari Haswari."

Jack growled deep in his throat that was drowned out by his quiet question, "You said Luke Pendry was with them. How bad?"

"Gibbs didn't say. According to what Gibbs informed me they are clustered together behind a Navy issue car."

Jack ran his hands through his hair and let out a breath. He knew his growling was affecting his conversation with the Commander and he didn't do touchy feely that was Daniel and Sam's department but he wanted to let the Commander know that he wasn't mad at him, more of the situation that had transpired, "I'll take care of it Commander Rabb. Thanks for letting me know," he took another deep breath and then said, "Meet me at the Naval Yard in a couple of hours and I explain some things to you and Gibbs, and please let him know that Kelly will see him then too."

"Will do."

Jack hung up the phone and reached into his drawer and pulled out an oval shaped egg. His very own Asguard radio. Time to contact Thor.

**Chapter Four**

"Thor what in tarnation is going on?"

"I believe O'Neill will explain," came the calm voice at the console.

"Jon"

Jon turned his head to see the Old Man standing about five feet from him. Jon raised his eyebrows letting him know he wanted an explanation. However, he was glad that he was up here in the Thor's ship. Luke will be getting the medical attention that he needed.

"I got a call from Mattie's father not twenty minutes ago."

Jon blew out a breath and his anger deflated as fast it had come, "I thought of Thor when I noticed that Luke was shot in the back with the sniper's bullet. If I didn't get him help soon he would never fly again," he looked around and found Mattie and Kelly sitting against the bulk head of the ship with wide eyed curiosity laced with fear. After looking them over and knowing that they were okay, Jon turned back to Jack with a question in his eyes.

"His in the medical pod. Thor's computer is extracting the bullet and then it will heal Luke of his injuries."

Jon nodded, "Cool"

Jack frowned. He knew that Jon wasn't going to like his next bit of news, "We have a meeting with Gibbs and Rabb in about ninety minutes."

Jon growled and stared daggers at his older self.

"I know how you feel but they both need to know since both of their daughters are involved in the incident."

Jon nodded his head. He didn't like it but knew it had to be done or Mattie and for that matter Kelly would be asking questions as fast as Space Monkey could rattle of his reports, "How long will the healing process take?"

Jack turned to Thor, "Thor?"

"Twenty of your minutes O'Neill"

Jack looked back at Jon who nodded his head.

Jon got up, walked over to where the girls were and sat back down again to wait out the minutes as well as give comfort to them both if they needed it.

**Chapter Five**

Ninety minutes later, Mattie, Kelly, Jon, Luke and General O'Neill were transported to the garage of the NCIS building.

Kelly finally recognizing her surrounding began issuing what seemed like orders to her friends and General O'Neill, "Let's go. We need to get the conference room close to the bullpen where my father works."

Jon looked at the Old Man who shrugged his shoulders. Jon and Jack O'Neill had some of the same memories being the guys clone, so he knew that the Old Man had an idea of where they were going. Jon raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'you know where right?'

Jack O'Neill knew what Jon was talking about but wanted to Kelly to lead since this was her area of expertise. 'Yeah but she takes the lead.'

Jon nodded.

Mattie looked at them both with aspiration, "Stop staring at each other we need to go," as she started following Kelly to the elevators that would take them to the bullpen and to the conference room.

So the five followed Kelly to the bullpen where they met Gibbs and Commander Rabb.

"What took you so long?" Gibbs asked in gruff manner to his daughter.

Kelly rolled her eyes at her father, "The O'Neill's decided to start a staring match down stairs and Mattie had get to prod them to get up here."

Jack O'Neill was slightly offended by Kelly's words but was also beginning to like her. She reminded him of Sam, which in itself was a good thing.

Gibbs looked at General O'Neill, "Let's head to the conference room and we can discuss what happened," then looking at Luke Pendry and was surprised to see him standing, "and why Pendry is standing on his own."

General Jack O'Neill nodded.

Once at the conference room, Rabb started talking the minute they all sat down, "Mattie, how are you?"

"I'm fine dad. I was more scared for Luke than being shot."

Harmon Rabb Jr. understood the words that Mattie was not saying. If Luke had continued with the injury that he had he would not be able to fly.

Gibbs asked his first question, "What were you four doing before Luke was shot?"

Kelly answered first, "We were all standing say good-bye to one another when I was tackled to the ground by Jon."

Gibbs looked at Jon.

"I could feel something wasn't right," Jon answered as he looked at Gibbs, then looked at Jack for confirmation to reveal what he wanted to and got a barely there nod, "I have had sniper training and could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I pushed Kelly to the ground not seconds after I heard the breeze from the bullet. Once I was sure that Kelly was okay, I checked Mattie and Luke while Agent McGee began talking to Mattie to find that Luke had a bullet graze on his back. I also knew that if we didn't get Luke in time he would never be able to step into a cockpit."

Gibbs nodded. Everything seemed to go according the crime scene until they disappeared, "General O'Neill would you like to explain to Commander Rabb and I why our daughters disappeared for a half an hour."

General O'Neill looked at both the Commander and Gibbs, "Not here. Some place secure."

Gibbs looked at Rabb who nodded, "Fine. We'll go to MTAC," he then looked at the midshipman, "the rest of you will stay here and help McGee with the report."

Kelly knew it was coming and expected it, while everyone else just groaned.

"Ask Kelly what I do when people groan when there is a job to do. When she tells you the next time I hear a groan I will do it."

Everyone of the midshipman sat up straighter and said, "Yes sir" all around.

Gibbs motioned for everyone to follow. He motioned the midshipman in one direction while Commander Rabb and General O'Neill went another.


End file.
